garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Perils of Penelope
The Perils of Penelope is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Penelope Pussycat replaces Brick as her boyfriend with Garfield, but not without resistance from her ex-boyfriend. Plot Jon catches Garfield red-handed eating his lunch, which results in Garfield being thrown out of the house. Garfield decides to visit the area down the alley. There, Penelope is having a rather unpleasant date with Brick, who refuses to share any of his sandwiches. Garfield smells a pizza from a nearby delivery worker. Garfield lowers his dignity to beg for a slice and shares it with Penny thereafter. This act of chivalry makes Brick annoyed with Garfield. This annoyance only gets worse when Garfield gives backhanded compliments that compare his intellect with Brick's physical strength. Brick proves himself to be a mere bully by intimidating Garfield with physical threats. Garfield then flees. While he is fleeing, however, Brick offers Penny a half-rotten carrot, which causes Penny to abandon Brick altogether in disgust. After Penny breaks up with Brick, she then decides to date Garfield. Meanwhile, Garfield returns home, only to find Penelope wanting to date him. Garfield is still aware of Brick's threats that he heard in the alley, and does his best to avoid Penny. His girlfriend-to-be makes following attempts to try attracting him, which include: - a poem that she presents in the living room; - the declaration that she likes Garfield despite his snoring and eating habits; - a song from the trash can in the park; - finally, Penny finds Garfield in the mini market, where Garfield leaves and explains to her, that he fears Brick so much, that he won't be dating Penny. This makes Penelope so upset, that she abandons the mini market, while Garfield is trying to enjoy pack of chips he took from shop desk. He feels bad after breaking Penny's heart, so instead of eating the snack, he prepares to leave, only to witness Penny being harassed by Brick. Garfield separates them, declaring that Penelope is his girl. While Penny falls in love with Garfield for the second time, Brick gets angry enough to chase Garfield, despite Penelope telling Brick not to harm Garfield. Garfield eventually manages to trap Brick in a van heading to Mexico, causing the feline bully to disappear for good. Garfield then goes on to take Penelope out for pizza. Major Characters * Garfield * Penelope Pussycat * Brick Minor Characters * Jon Arbuckle * Workers Trivia * This is the first Penelope episode. * It turns out that both Penny and Garfield dislike anchovies. Cultural References * It was apparently named after 1969 Hanna-Barbera cartoon The Perils of Penelope Pitstop. * The way Penelope tries to win Garfield attention resembles methods used by Pepe Le Pew from Looney Tunes in wooing another cat named Penelope Pussycat. Goofs * Penelope has no lipstick on in the title card. * In the scene, where Garfield meets Penelope for the first time, he claims he's not been eating for 10 minutes and he is staring at his wrist, despite the fact that he is not wearing a watch. * While reading the poem she wrote for Garfield, Penny introduces herself as "Penelope Cat", despite her family name is "Pussycat". * When Garfield escapes his house from Penny being after him, the fence in the garden moves as if it had track sensing cell installed. Gallery TPoP001.png|Garfield's house. TPoP002.png|Garfield thinks he's not observed. TPoP003.png|Caught red handed. TPoP004.png|"Garfield, you've just eaten the lunch for the day ! What do you have to say for yourself ?" TPoP005.png|"BURP !" TPoP006.png|"I'll see what's going down the alley." TPoP007.png|Penny has bad luck for boyfriends. TPoP008.png|"Brick, dear..." TPoP009.png|"...Can I have bite of your sandwich ?" TPoP010.png|"Are you women all the same !?" TPoP011.png|"I gotta eat too, I gotta eat too..." TPoP012.png|"...I ONLY HAVE ONE SANDWICH !" TPoP014.png|"Sorry." TPoP016.png|"Baby, I'll look around and find you something to eat." TPoP017.png|"You're all heart." TPoP018.png|"Yeah, I know." TPoP019.png|"I haven't been here for a while..." TPoP020.png|"...I wonder if..." TPoP021.png|Garfield senses something. TPoP023.png|"Smells like big crust pizza with meatballs and extra cheese." TPoP025.png|Men at work. TPoP026.png|"Come on, will you ? We've got this shipment to Mexico loaded tonight !" TPoP027.png|"Hey, I'm eating big crust pizza with meatballs and extra cheese." TPoP029.png|"Can I call or what ?" TPoP030.png|"Meow." TPoP031.png|"Pitiful meow." TPoP032.png|"You want some pizza, little kitty ? Here you go." TPoP033.png|"Hey, I even lowered my dignity for pizza." TPoP034.png|"Why can't I meet a nice guy ?" TPoP036.png|"Hi Penelope, how are you ?" TPoP037.png|"Starving". TPoP038.png|"I know how do you feel. I haven't eaten since..." TPoP039.png|"...Wow, it's been long ten minutes !" TPoP041.png|"Here, have some pizza." TPoP044.png|"Gee, you even got pizza with meatballs on it !" TPoP046.png|"Well, I'm all heart." TPoP047.png|"Speaking of meatballs..." TPoP048.png|"...do you still hang around with Brick ?" TPoP050.png|"Brick is nice guy. Sometimes." TPoP053.png|"Oh, come on..." TPoP054.png|"...Brick has muscles of steel..." TPoP057.png|"...and a head of match." TPoP058.png|"He's so dumb..." TPoP059.png|"How DUMB am I !?" TPoP062.png|"You're so dumb..." TPoP063.png|"GARFIELD !" TPoP065.png TPoP067.png|Garfield is in real trouble. TPoP068.png|"If I ever catch you with Penelope again, I'm gunna pound you so hard that your kids will be born dizzy !"." TPoP070.png|"Yes sir, anything you say sir." TpoP071.png|"This is me leaving." TPoP072.png TPoP076.png TPoP082.png|"As for this moment..." TPoP083.png|"... I'm your girlfriend no more !" TPoP084.png|"Goodbye forever !" TPoP085.png|"Or maybe longer !" TPoP086.png TPoP087.png|"There gotta be nice guy for me..." TPoP089.png|"There is !" TPoP091.png|"Garfield !" TPoP092.png|"Luckily I got away from Brick, before he did something we'd both regret." TPoP093.png|"Me more than him." TPoP094.png|"Jon must have taken Odie fout for a walk." TPoP095.png|"Forgot his key again." TPoP097.png|"Penelope ?" TPoP099.png TPoP104.png|"If that furry rhinoceros catches me with her, I'm gone." TPoP106.png|"I'll better sneak up to the back." TPoP107.png|"I wrote you poem Garfield !" TPoP109.png TPoP113.png TPoP114.png|"... I hope someday..." TPoP115.png|"... to be his wife." TPoP118.png TPoP119.png TPoP121.png TPoP122.png TPoP124.png TPoP127.png|"But I like you !" TPoP128.png|"Don't say that !" TPoP129.png|"Go find another guy..." TPoP130.png|"...In another street or another show. Goodbye !" TPoP132.png TPoP133.png TPoP134.png TPoP135.png TPoP136.png|"She'll never find me here." TPoP137.png|"I wrote a song for you, Garfield !" TPoP140.png|"Beautiful Garfield, you are my man..." TPoP142.png|"...we have wonderful wedding to plan..." TPoP146.png|"...how I adore your lasagna breath..." TPoP149.png|"Get ot of me, before you cause my death." TPoP150.png|"I think it's really cute when a guy plays hard to get !" TPoP151.png|"Need a hiding place, where she won't find me." TPoP152.png|"The mini market ! Perfecto." TPoP153.png|"She'll never find me here." TPoP155.png|"Baby food...Flowers..." TPoP156.png|"...Spices...Enchiladas..." TPoP157.png|"...Fruit juices..." TPoP158.png|"Oh, here we go - boyfriends !" TPoP160.png|"HI GARFIELD !" TPoP162.png|"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE ?!" TPoP163.png|"Don't you like me Garfield ?" TPoP164.png|"No, I mean yes, but I like living more." TPoP167.png|"If Brick sees us together..." TPoP168.png TPoP169.png|"It's not that I don't like you..." TPoP171.png|"... I just don't like you near me." TPoP173.png|"It's alright Garfield, you'll never see me again." TPoP174.png|"Goodbye." TPoP175.png|"Penelope, it's not what..." TPoP176.png TPoP177.png|"I've got such feelings sometimes." TPoP178.png|"Well, you saw the position I was in, there are many things besides women, like breathing." TPoP179.png|"I'd be a jerk if I go after her." TPoP180.png|"Okay, so I'm a jerk." TPoP181.png|"Here, those are stale." TPoP182.png TPoP183.png TPoP198.png TPoP209.png|"Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to witness..." TPoP210.png|"...The Great Moment of Stupidity ! Mine." TPoP212.png|"NO WOMAN..." TPoP213.png|"...WALKS OUT ME !" TPoP218.png|"You take your hands off my girl !" TPoP219.png TPoP221.png|"Did I say that ?" TPoP223.png TPoP226.png|"Cat, you're in..." TPoP227.png|"...big trouble." TPoP228.png|"Surely looks that way." TPoP229.png TPoP230.png TPoP231.png TPoP232.png TPoP237.png|"Yeah Brick, don't hurt'em !" TPoP238.png|"I'LL GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YER GONER !" TPoP240.png|"I gotta do something..." TPoP241.png TPoP242.png|"All clear, got to go !" TPoP243.png TPoP244.png TPoP245.png TPoP246.png TPoP248.png|"Hey ! LEMME OUTTA HERE !" TPoP249.png TPoP250.png|"Hasta la vista, el Bricko !" TPoP251.png|"Send me a postcard from Acapulco !" TPoP253.png TPoP256.png|"Ummmm...." TPoP257.png|"Let's have a snack and discuss it." TPoP259.png|"What would you like on new pizza ?" TPoP260.png|"Everything except anchovies ?" TPoP261.png|"We'll get along just fine." TPoP263.png TPoP082.png Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Penelope Episodes